Quiet
by elisclare
Summary: Clare and Eli wake up in the early morning hours, and decide to spend the day in./ONESHOT.


**A/N:** I finally did it. I wrote something that's not completely and utterly depressing. Are you proud of me? Eclare sex ahead. It's not explicit. It's cheesy. It's fluffy. But hey, I wrote it in good spirits – did you guys see that promo? "Where they've ALWAYS belonged…" *sighs contentedly into pillow*

Also, this is AU. Not only does that mean Eli and Clare have their own place to live and have hot sex all the time, but it also means morning breath and other unpleasant things that might otherwise interrupt them do not exist (;

Enjoy~

PS. - I don't own Eisley or their song _"Just Like We Do"_

* * *

><p><em>So hold on to me, hold on with me here<em>  
><em>And there're things that follow us quietly to the past<em>  
><em>We've seen all those faces, we won't go looking for trouble<em>  
><em>The rain, it tumbled down<em>  
><em>Through the cracks in the sky<em>  
><em>Which made your hands grow, watch your hands grow<em>  
><em>And we still see through their plain shifted laughs<em>  
><em>We'll hold the hands of sinners and then we will pass<em>

My eyes fluttered open into the darkness as I felt a hand run along my side, and just for a moment, I froze. For a moment, I forgot where I was, who I was with, and everything that had happened in the last three weeks. For just a few seconds, I forgot that it was Eli's embrace I was snuggled into, and that it was _our_ bed that I was sleeping in. I forgot the few unpacked boxes scattered around our microscopic bedroom and the memories of telling my mom we were financially set enough to finally rent our first apartment.

It all came rushing back to me in a tidal wave of excitement and I relaxed into Eli's touch, contentedly letting goosebumps spread over my body. A lazy smile graced my lips. "Can't sleep, Goldsworthy?" I whispered. My back was pressed tightly into him, and he pulled me even closer when he realized I was no longer asleep.

"Sorry, love," he murmured, his voice laced with the remnants of sleep, reaching around for my hand to intertwine our fingers. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," I replied, smiling. The sky was just starting to lighten; I could make out a dark navy blue through the curtains, and I knew I'd be waking up soon anyway. "How long have you been awake?"

"Fifteen minutes or so."

"Why are you up so early?" I usually had to drag Eli out of bed by 10:00 on week days. Then he would sit there for at least twenty minutes and drink three cups of coffee without ever opening his eyes – all in all, Eli was not a morning person.

"I don't know," he replied, sounding honestly bewildered himself. "It just sort of…happened." I frowned. Eli did have a habit of waking up at odd hours when his mind wouldn't leave him be.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no," he reassured, kissing the back of my neck. "Everything is fine." Was it, though? Last night had been emotional to say the least, and I regretted ever getting so worked up at him.

I turned in his arms. "I love you, you know," I whispered, not ready for the sun to make its appearance. It felt too nice to be wrapped up in him, to look forward to the morning, the afternoon, and every night that followed after. Despite everything we'd been through, and despite everything we would go through, here and now…nothing mattered. When he pressed his lips to mine, returning the sentiment in a way I could never match, all of our struggles didn't seem important. They had all led us here, to this tiny little apartment in Toronto. They had bettered us. They had strengthened us.

I kissed him back, trying to convey everything I was feeling. He held me close and I let my eyes flutter shut, running my fingers through his messy, tangled hair.

"I know," he whispered back as he pulled away for the briefest moment before kissing me again, and again, and again, making me feel lightheaded as I tried to keep up. I felt his hands trail slowly down my back, and the sensation brought back memories of the previous night, which had been memorable to say the least. We were stressed because our first payment was coming up and though we had been sure that we could pay it with money left to spare, the numbers weren't adding up, and the situation took its toll on our nerves. An argument had ensued followed by an aftermath of heated kisses, apologies, and a blissful, fervent night. My face heated as a plethora of flashbacks clouded my already foggy mind, and I couldn't help but whimper when Eli's hand stopped on my bare hip.

"Maybe we should spend the day in?" I gasped against his lips.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," he responded, and his tone sent a shiver down my spine. "You know, I'm really starting to enjoy this apartment."

"That makes two of us," I panted as he hitched my leg around his hip, and slowly, torturously, he let his hands wander. I let myself bask in his touch, pressing my chest into his, trying to get as close to him as possible as he traced his long fingers across my back, up over my shoulder, and down my side. I kissed him fervently, lost in the early morning and the way he felt wrapped around me. I felt so…complete this way. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, so passionate. Warmth fell around me like a blanket when Eli rolled us over; he hovered over me with unprecedented grace, his hair falling in his eyes as he cupped my face and leant down to press soft kisses on my neck. This reminded me of the several bite marks he had left there the previous night, and I smiled when I imagined the irritated red marks to still be quite prominent.

"Do you hurt at all?" Eli asked softly, tracing his thumb across my jaw. I could have sworn that even in the darkness I saw a light flush trail its way across his cheekbones, though he kept any embarrassment well hidden when he looked me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to be quite so…rough…last night."

"I don't think either of us did," I smiled, bringing his fingertips to my lips and kissing them softly. "I'm fine. Perfect, actually."

"Okay," he breathed, nodding, and I kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he settled against me. His hands wandered again, more boldly this time, and I whimpered into his mouth when he palmed my breasts. My body tingled and I felt a familiar wave of want wash over me when he tilted his head to deepen our kiss, his tongue moving steadily and heavily with mine. I trailed my own hands down his warm chest, around to his back, and up and over his prominent shoulder blades, reveling in the absolute quiet and peace in which this was all taking place. I could feel nothing but the fiery, warm trail his hands left in their wake, and the somewhat desperate , needy way his lips were molded to mine. We needed each other to breathe, to live, to survive – to get through another morning. To face the world. We had come from struggle and doubt, love and friendship, betrayal and trust. All of it was a perfect mix that bound us together in a way not many were, and despite the fact that yes, our rent payment was going to be late, and yes, I wasn't sure we'd be eating much more than ramen noodles for a while, this was our home. We were our home. It wasn't perfect, but there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Eli's hips rolled against mine ever-so-subtly, and then not so subtly, and before long I was gasping and moaning and reveling in the sensations that travelled through me with every movement. He kissed my jaw, my neck, my collar bone – his tongue lavished my goose-bump ridden skin, and I was lost…so lost, in this beautiful little world we had created beneath a fortress of blankets and morning darkness. It was everything, and all at once, I could barely take it in. His hand reached between our bodies to caress me lightly, to tease me, to draw out a mangled cry that let him know that I was more than ready for him. His lips twisted up into a soft, gentle smile before he placed a kiss on my forehead. The light was starting to peek at me through the curtains, periwinkle blue pouring through and asserting the sun's rise in a matter of minutes. But when I turned my gaze back to Eli, his green eyes peering at me curiously, it was all I could do not to completely forget that the day ever had to start or end – there was only us, only this moment, only this gaze we were locked in.

He entered me slowly; torturously, and it was all I could do to not dig my nails into his skin as he did so. I buried my fingers in his hair instead, pulling as our lips connected sloppily. I whimpered when he pulled back, and thrusted into me, our rhythm not quite steady but perfect all the same. My head fell back against the pillow when his hand left a trail of burning fire down my side and across my stomach, and I pulled him closer to me so that his head fell to the crook of my neck. His breath was hot on my skin and I could already feel that our legs were slick with sweat. "Eli," I breathed, urging him to move faster, harder, _something._ I pulled him closer still, my limbs tangled around his torso, my hands smoothing desperately over the soft skin on his back, searching for more.

To my surprise, he rolled and flipped us, tearing me out of my state of bliss. I was met with a pair of dark, half-lidded eyes, and swollen bow shaped lips barely hovering over mine. I was not at a loss as to why he had turned us so suddenly – he sensed that I wanted control, and he was more than willing to give it to me. But I myself felt foreign with such power and dominance, and struggled to regain my composure as we stared at each other, a million tiny little messages travelling in our gazes.

"Clare," he murmured, voice throaty, and his next words made my stomach flutter. "Ride me." I breathed out a shaky, audible breath, my voice catching in my throat. Eli was no stranger to dirty talk. He always knew just what to say, where to touch, how to push me to the edge and pull me back again. But that – that one, inexplicit little statement, so full of sensuality and longing was enough to render me almost incapable of thought.

The blanket had long slipped off, and the sun had peeked over the horizon, but either of us had yet to take notice. His hands roamed my back, and I moved slowly, tentatively, drinking in the feeling of having control and how much different it felt to be here. I hovered over him just barely, not yet comfortable with the prospect of sitting up fully. In my nervousness, I failed to realize the proximity in which my breasts were to his face – I gasped when his mouth closed around one nipple and his hand cupped my other breast, urging me forward. I rolled my hips forward with a hint more of confidence than I had previously, and a collective moan was drawn from us both. "Fuck," Eli muttered under his breath, and I kissed him as his hands reached my butt and jerked me forward, drawing another moan from me and giving me the hint. I sat up, placing my hands on his rapidly rising and falling chest, and I gave into what we had both been after from the start – I let myself be consumed by the pleasure, the love, the complete intimacy I felt with him in this quiet little room, this comfy little bed. I moved over him with a type of unorthodox grace, the motion of my hips not steady or fluid; but, perhaps it was even better the way it was: uncontrolled and almost frenzied. Eli's hand smoothed over my lower back, his other one resting on my hip, and we both shook with effort.

"God," I whimpered, and he sat up, joining our lips as he guided me. We breathed and moaned into each other, holding on for dear life. "Eli…" One of his hands drifted low and the pad of his thumb met my clit softly, drawing out a strangled cry from my throat. My stomach tightened and he moved us once more so that I was once again on my back, his body hovering over mine. He drove into me slowly, and sped up, and slowed down again, drawing out every last bit of self-control I had left until there was nothing left but the frustration, the want, the need. He was driving me absolutely insane. My nails dug into his back in spite and he groaned, picking up the pace, tightening the coil in my belly. The bed creaked and my back arched, and I was unable to feel anything but the intense amount of pleasure building _there._

"Come on, let go, love," he told me, and that was it. I came with a loud cry, Eli's voice ringing in my ears as his thrusts became frenzied and hard and desperate, and every muscle in my body tightened as I experienced a high that could only possibly result with this man and everything we were sharing. I felt his release too, and his head found the crook of my neck, kissing the juncture there softly as he slowed, a string of groans and unintelligible words falling from his lips and into my skin. I rubbed his back softly as he stilled, and all was quiet, save for our heavy breathing.

The sun was rising, now, lighting up the morning sky in a million hues of pink and orange, alerting me that our secluded little world was turning on its axis. Eli pulled out slowly and laid softly beside me again, pulling me close and intertwining our limbs. No words were shared and we dozed lightly, resting. It couldn't have been too much longer before I came to, and blinked tiredly, the sun's glare in my eyes. It irked me, and with a groan, I reached to pull the curtains closed, sealing out the world. This was our day. It was us. It was the early morning, and the bright afternoon, and the quiet evening. All of it was ours, and for once, money troubles were at the back of my mind. For the first time in a while, I felt peaceful. Settling myself back in his arms, I traced the contours of Eli's face – the slope of his nose, his cheekbones, his pretty, full lips. He was knocked out cold, and it made me smile, understanding that we had the whole day ahead. He needed his rest, after all. He wasn't a morning person.

My eyes stayed on the clock – at ten sharp, I'd drag him out of unconsciousness. But screw the morning coffee. We were staying right here.

There was nowhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I tried! Don't throw any rotten fruits at me. It's been a while ok~


End file.
